The objective of this proposal is to prepare and publish three important research tools for biomedical researchers in human and animal medicine. The first two will be bibliographies of induced and naturally occurring animal models of human disease. They will present a current, comprehensive, carefully selected index of animal models in a readily accessible, two-part format. The third research tool will be a guide for practitioners in identifying animal models of metabolic diseases; it will include names of scientists working in the field of comparative biomedical research who can be contacted for evaluation of potential models which are vitally needed in this field. Under the guidance of the principal investigator, an Advisory Board of scientists with recognized expertise in the area of animal models will assemble to select significant models to be included in the volumes. Their experience will be augmented in the first year by that of knowledgeable consultants. The use of appropriate animal models is crucial to progress in biomedical research. An important factor in this changing field is the availability of current and readily accessible information. The proposed monographs will provide such information.